Firill Crest
Firill Crest ' (フィリエル・クレスト, ''Firieru Kuresuto) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 2 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, along with being a member of the royal family of the Principality of Erlia. Appearance Firill is a fifteen-year-old girl of average height, with short, light purple hair adorned with a white hair clip, light-green eyes and a curvaceous figure with a large bust. She is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform, wears black knee socks. Her dragon mark is located on her left shoulder. Personality Firill is, for the most part, a quiet individual and a bibliophile, often carrying a book around with her. She dreams of writing her own book one day and wishes to experience as many things as possible for that reason. Firill is also mischievous and likes to tease other people, particularly Lisa Highwalker and Yuu Mononobe. She is also quite bold when showing her affection for Yuu, although she can get embarrassed if she tries to take things too far. Background Firill was born into the royal family of the Principality of Erlia as a princess. Not much is known about her past, only that she and Lisa Highwalker were acquaintances. When Firill's powers as a D awoke, her grandfather and King of Erlia, Albert Crest, refused to hand her over to Asgard and have her confined in Midgard. Instead, King Albert started a movement to restore the human rights of Ds, which was successful and led to Midgard's reformation as an autonomous education facility. Satisfied with the new conditions, Albert allowed Firill to enroll in Midgard. She arrived almost at the same time as Lisa, with the two becoming close friends. Two years before the start of the series, Firill was one of the members sent out to intercept 'Purple' Kraken as part of the newly formed Dragon Subjugation Squad. There, she witnessed Miyako Shinomiya's dragonification and eventual death alongside the original Kraken at the hands of Mitsuki Mononobe. Plot Dragon's Eden Firill was first shown during Brynhildr Class' introduction to Yuu Mononobe in Volume 1. During the selection test for the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, Firill easily passed by smashing the target diamond with her Aero Blast Quartet technique and was surprised that Iris Freyja also passed by making the diamond explode. When it was announced that 'White' Leviathan was approaching Midgard with the intent of claiming Iris as its mate, Firill, alongside Ren Miyazawa and Ariella Lu, paid a visit to Iris with the intent of cheering her up and encouraging her. Firill was one of the members that were deployed to confront the Dragon, but were unable to do anything against its power of anti-gravity. However, thanks to Yuu's Babel Cannon and the combined efforts of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, Leviathan was destroyed. A few days after the battle, Firill was among the girls that paid a visit to Yuu in order to check his condition, correcting Lisa when she tried to dismiss it as a coincidence. Scarlet Innocent In Volume 2, after the news that 'Red' Basilisk had left its habitat reached Midgard, Firill expressed her worry about whether the D that was targeted could be a 'disaster' during Brynhildr Class' discussion about the matter. When Tear Lightning, a recently discovered young D and Basilisk's target, was placed into Brynhildr Class, Firill attempted to socialize with her, but was ignored just like the rest of the class apart from Yuu. However, she eventually opened up thanks to Yuu's guidance, with Firill lending her a manga to read during class along with its later volumes following the conclusion of lessons. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Firill was among the members sent to intercept it, joining up with Ren to attack the Dragon from the air. Eventually, Hekatonkheir was destroyed thanks to Yuu's Meggido. In the aftermath of the battle, Firill visited Yuu in the infirmary, congratulating him when he made Lisa become flustered due to his praises towards her before following Lisa outside. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Firill was one of the members selected for the anti-Basilisk operation. During the transition to the chosen battlefield, a volcanic island, by boat, Firill got seasick due to reading, leading to Yuu confiscating her book. Some time later, she visited his cabin with the intent of reclaiming her book. When Yuu tried to spoil the plot, Firill lunged at him to prevent him from doing so. Afterwards, she started inspecting his body for the sake of gathering information about the book she planned to write one day. Following Yuu's question about how to make Lisa and Mitsuki reconcile about the matter of Miyako's death, Firill revealed that Lisa didn't hate Mitsuki at all and stated that she had slight expectations from Yuu, promising to reward him if he could settle their problem. After Yuu and Lisa's conversation, Firill showed up before him, stating that the result was satisfactory and that, as promised, she would give him a reward, which turned out be a one-day ticket for the exclusive use of the island's hot spring. However, Firill, along with the rest of Brynhildr Class, visited the hot spring at the same time as Yuu, with Firill revealing to a hidden Yuu that allowing him to witness the body of naked girls was also part of the reward. When Yuu claimed he felt troubled about it, along with seeing his reaction to Tear hugging him, Firill also hugged him from the back in order to have him enjoy himself. Although Yuu was almost exposed in the ensuing clamor, he was saved by a timely emergency call. After the failure of NIFL's operation, Firill started practicing alongside the rest of the class to prepare for their operation against Basilisk. She mostly acted as support during the two failed attempts to destroy Basilisk, who predicted their attacks and counter-attacked early on. When a new plan was proposed to defeat Basilisk by using NIFL's Mistilteinn bomb, Firill, along with the rest of Brynhildr Class, volunteered to be part of the descent team that would be responsible for controlling Mistilteinn's trajectory. During the operation, Firill was in charge of controlling Mistilteinn's descent alongside Mitsuki. The plan was successful and Basilisk was destroyed. Spirit Howling In Volume 4, Firill was saddened to learn that her grandfather, Albert Crest, had recently passed away. Following Kili Surtr Muspelheim's announcement that she sought for Midgard's Ds to pick her up from the Principality of Erlia, Firill was anxious for the safety of her country. Since Brynhildr Class was chosen for the escort duty, Firill was among the people sent to Erlia. After arriving at Erlia, Firill was able to meet with her parents again, taking the opportunity to tease Yuu by insinuating that the two of them were in a relationship. When Brynhildr Class was left alone with Kili, Firill was troubled by Kili's proposal to go sightseeing, but relented when Kili pointed out that innocent people might get caught in the crossfire should a battle occur in the castle. The next day, Firill joined Brynhildr Class in accompanying Kili and acted as everyone's guide. During the royal ball, Firill remained mostly on the background. When 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr attacked the palace with the intent of claiming Kili, Firill was charged with protecting her, while the Dragon Subjugation Squad intercepted the Dragon. However, all means of attack proved ineffective against Hraesvelgr, who paralyzed everyone with its Ether Wind. Just as it was about to touch Kili, Hraesvelgr abruptly rejected her, setting its sights on Firill. Before it could approach her, King Albert's soul materialized due to the Ether Wind and attacked the Dragon to protect Firill. Hraesvelgr consumed his soul and left, leaving Firill crying in sorrow. Upon returning to the castle, Firill kept on crying in the courtyard fountain, until she was approached by Yuu, who managed to calm her down. However, at that moment, Firill's dragon mark started changing color, indicating that she was targeted by Hraesvelgr. Although Firill despaired, Yuu reassured her by stating that he still had a method he hadn't tried, but was surprised when Yuu asked her out on a date with the intent of eliminating NIFL's forces. While the two of them were walking through town, Firill was slightly displeased that Yuu was prepared to put everything on the line for her sake and promised that she would exact one-sided revenge from him should she survive. She then bore witness to the battle between Yuu and Hreidmar, remarking that he was very cool after the battle's conclusion. While everyone was waiting for Hraesvelgr, Firill declared that she would kill herself in the worst-case scenario. When Hraesvelgr attacked, Firill offered her dark matter to Yuu so that he could construct a third Noah turret, contributing in Hraesvelgr's destruction. In the aftermath of the battle, Firill visited Yuu in his room, thanking him for everything he had done for her. She then proceeded to embrace Yuu, stating that she had developed feelings for him and would be very glad if he could fall in love with her too, shocking the rest of their classmates. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Firill talked to many people about Yuu being like a prince to her, and was shown to clearly express her affection for him by hugging him in front of their classmates. Firill also visited the sick Iris alongside her classmates. During the discussion for Brynhildr Class' theme for the school festival, Firill proposed a haunted house, but her idea was turned down due to Tear's reaction. After everybody decided on a Japanese tea house, Firill declared that she would try her best in learning how to cook in order to make Yuu happy. During the preparatory period for the festival, Firill was responsible for making the costumes, stating to Yuu that she had made many cosplay outfits and was willing to wear them in front of him. When Haruka Shinomiya announced that both 'Green' Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir had vanished after confronting each other, Firill was just as surprised as the rest of her classmates. During the school festival, Firill was concerned when Lisa declared that she would introduce Yuu to her parents as her boyfriend, but calmed down upon hearing the whole story and promised to assist Lisa in fooling her parents in order to sabotage her engagement alongside everyone else. When Yggdrasil appeared on Midgard, Firill was captured by the Dragon alongside Iris, Ren and Lisa's parents. Although everyone was rescued from the Dragon's clutches thanks to Yuu and Lisa's efforts, Yggdrasil's interference with dark matter and machinery made fighting it impossible, until Iris was able to destroy the Dragon thanks to her newfound ability to use Catastrophe. Following the conclusion of the battle, Firill visited Yuu in the infirmary alongside everyone else, expressing her concern for him and how she almost cried. When Lisa's father expressed his approval of Yuu as a prospective suitor for her, Firill became worried over what would happen if Lisa got serious in pursuing Yuu. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Firill was dispatched to Asgard's First Laboratory in Japan alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class in order to participate in the plan to defeat Yggdrasil. After being introduced to Kenya Miyazawa and witnessing Kili's assault, Firill participated in the meeting where Kenya revealed the true nature of Yggdrasil and the plan he had devised to defeat the Dragon. During Brynhildr Class' visit to an amusement park in order to improve Yuu and Ren's relationship, Firill revealed to Yuu that she was afraid of thrill rides, while Lisa was weak against psychological fear, much to the latter's embarrassment. She also conspired with everyone else to give Ren and Yuu some alone time in the Ferris wheel. Following Tear's brief kidnapping by Jeanne Hortensia, Firill returned back to the lab alongside everyone else. When Yggdrasil started extending its branches in order to further expand its zone of interference, the Dragon Subjugation Squad started attacking the branches in order to make a path to Yggdrasil's main body, with Firill pairing up with Mitsuki. After Yuu's secret was revealed to everyone, Firill was angry over the fact that Yuu also made a deal with Yggdrasil during her crisis and promised to have a word with him later. Thanks to Tear's new found abilities after Kili performed the final modification on her horns, the Dragon Subjugation Squad was able to approach Yggdrasil and attack its main body. Afterwards, Firill joined the rest of the class in transferring their thoughts to Yuu, enabling him to fire an enhanced shot from his Noah turret and damage Yggdrasil's soul. Following the hijacking of Yggdrasil's core by Tear, Firill accompanied everyone back to the lab. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following the wrecking of the Asgard lab, Firill was invited to stay in Yuu and Mitsuki’s home alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class. Upon arriving, Firill introduced herself to Yuu’s parents. Afterwards, she proceeded to join Yuu and Tear in the bath, stating that she wished to make Yuu feel happy. The following day, after being informed of Yuu's memory loss, Firill expressed her anger at being kept out of the loop alongside Ariella and bore witness to the restoration of Yuu's memories. However, before everyone could properly rejoice, 'Black' Vritra made a sudden appearance and asked to speak with Tear after assuming a human guise. After a brief discussion, it was decided that everyone would tour Nanato City in order to jog Yuu's memory, roping Vritra into coming along. After picking up a battered Kili and an unconscious Jeanne, Firill was shocked like the rest to find out about Kraken Zwei's existence from Kili. After Haruka informed them of the situation, Firill stayed behind with Lisa and Tear in order to protect Kili and watch over Vritra, while the rest of Brynhildr Class headed out to face Kraken Zwei. However, Vritra escaped from them by using a dragon stand-in with the intent of eliminating Mitsuki. Firill proceeded to accompany Tear in giving chase to Vritra, arriving soon at the NIFL base where the rest of the class was. There, Firill bore witness to the destruction of Vritra's dragon stand-in, her near death at the hands of Yuu and the change in the dragon marks' color on the girls who had participated at the battle against Kraken Zwei. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following the battle against Vritra, Firill joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a mountain villa in order to evade NIFL's pursuit. After being informed that Kraken Zwei had briefly treated Jeanne as a parent and having everyone's dragon marks examined, with Firill's having changed color slightly, it was decided that they should attempt to reason with the hybrid first. Shortly afterwards, however, everyone was informed that intruders were approaching the villa. While Yuu, Jeanne, Kili and Lisa headed out to intercept them, Firill worked with Ariella to create a barrier of air in order to defend the villa. Due to the destruction of the villa over the course of the battle, Firill joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a nearby volcanic crater lake in order to plan their operation against Kraken Zwei. After some brief deliberation, it was decided that Yuu, Jeanne and Haruka would attempt to persuade the hybrid, while Firill joined the attacking squad consisting of herself, Tear, Lisa and Iris. When Kraken Zwei turned violent and seemingly killed Haruka, Firill joined the rest of the girls in attacking the hybrid, but was unable to inflict any significant damage due to Zwei's robust defenses. Following the conclusion of the battle, Firill appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and revealed to him that she was among the girls which he had marked as his mates. She then proceeded to ask Yuu if that meant that he had finally resolved himself to become a prince, asking Ariella and Ren if they didn't want him to take responsibility for them when they tried to defend him. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Firill was seen snatching the portable terminal Mitsuki was using to talk to Yuu in order to speak with him in her place. After asking him when they would meet again, Firill then stated that she would start preparations in order to make Yuu her prince, overriding his protests before throwing the terminal to Lisa. When NIFL attempted to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection, Firill was led to Charlotte's underground cottage alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra by Haruka in order to hide from NIFL due to the changed color of everyone's dragon marks. Following Mitsuki's conversation with Yuu and her transformation, it was decided that Firill would speak first with Yuu the next day, followed by Lisa and Ren. When the time came for Firill to discuss things with Yuu, she asked him to spread his arms and dove into his embrace, completing her transformation into his mate. Upon being asked by Yuu whether she had considered that she would no longer be able to be a princess, Firill responded that she had no intention of abandoning her title, since it was the only way for everyone to get married to Yuu. She then declared her intent to change the rules that would confine them to Midgard, just like her grandfather had done in the past, before attempting to take things further with Yuu. However, Yuu restrained her, having correctly deduced that she was highly embarrassed despite her bold actions. After calming down, Firill promised to behave, but not before stating that she liked his assertive behavior, much to Yuu's trepidation. Following Ariella's defection to NIFL, Firill prepared to head to the surface alongside the rest in order to combat NIFL and rescue Ariella, stating that she was prepared for anything. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Firill joined the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra in heading to Charlotte's office in order to protect her from NIFL, declaring that they had to rescue Ariella and hear the reason for her defection. Upon arriving at Charlotte's office, Firill was just as shocked as the rest to see her bleeding, but calmed down once Charlotte explained that she had done this to herself. After she explained her plan of action, Charlotte asked everyone if they feared her, with Firill stating that it wouldn't feel real even if she called her scary. Following Lisa's tsukkomi retort towards Iris, Firill teased her by stating that Lisa's study of Japanese culture for Yuu's sake was bearing fruit. Afterwards, she volunteered alongside Lisa to accompany Tear while she hacked NIFL's unmanned weapons. When Tear headed underground to confront Ariella and Sleipnir alongside everyone else, Firill remained on the surface alongside Lisa in order to bolster the defenses there. When the rest of Brynhildr Class returned to the surface, Firill and Lisa rushed out to meet them, with Firill welcoming Ariella back and promising to have a proper chat with her later. She then explained that the mysterious red mist that had rendered everyone else unconscious was affecting NIFL as well. After encountering Mica, who revealed that the mist was a result of Charlotte losing control of her Authority, everyone rushed to the front gate in order to investigate an explosion. There, they came across Major Loki Jotunheim, accompanied by two Hreidmars. Following a brief discussion between him and Yuu, Firill and the rest were urged by Yuu to flee due to Loki's Code Lost being capable of killing people by thought alone. While Yuu and Charlotte struggled to control their rampaging Authorities, Firill appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, encouraging him to do his best in order to share Code Lost with everyone. Afterwards, Firill lent her dark matter to Yuu alongside everyone else in order for him to construct the Anti-Dragon Armament Abyss, which enabled him to eliminate all traces of Charlotte's blood mist. When Babel Replica was about to fire on the island, Firill and the rest also lent their dark matter to Ariella so that she could construct her most powerful shield to block the shot while Tear disabled the cannon, bringing this battle to an end. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Firill expressed her relief over the fact that everyone would move from Charlotte's quarters to Mitsuki's dorm, stating that not having private time was tiring. When everyone commented on the fact that Firill had it the hardest due to the numerous books she possessed, she asked for Yuu's assistance during the moving process. While scolding Yuu for taking an arbitrary break a while later, Yuu pointed out that she should help with the move as well, since he had volunteered to help, and forbid her from reading any more books. However, Firill declared that she intended to properly reward him later, causing Yuu to blush. After Yuu protected her from some falling books, Firill thanked him by burying his face in her breasts, while warning him that he was in for a lot of trouble later on and promised to aid him. During the dispute over who would get the room next to Yuu's, Firill suggested that they settle it with a game. Although she was the final victor, she was unable to claim the room in the end due to the fact that she had to move all her books there. The following day, Firill and the rest of her classmates welcomed Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra to Brynhildr Class. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a school festival and Brynhildr Class decided to help with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Firill joined the rest of her classmates in learning how to make yakisoba during their weekend barbecue party in the beach. While there, Firill and the rest of the girls were convinced that Yuu had a fetish for breasts due to Shion's misleading words. During the festival, Firill participated in goldfish scooping alongside Yuu, Iris, Jeanne and Tear. After catching several fish, Firill, Jeanne and Iris purchased a fish tank and took the fish back to the dorm. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed of Mitsuki's status as the Ninth True Dragon’s host, Firill and the rest agreed to take turns and watch over Mitsuki alongside Yuu. Following the urgent notification about the unknown territories' appearance around the world and the emergence of 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut, Firill joined the entirety of Midgard's student body in lending their dark matter to Yuu in order to allow him to construct Marduk. After the completion of the battleship, Firill boarded it alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka in order to head to Bahamut's location. Shortly before the first operation's start, Firill was assigned to guard the starboard along with Lisa, using cryogens alongside the rest of her classmates to intercept Bahamut's attacks. However, due to Iris' output being insufficient to destroy the True Dragon, Brynhildr Class was forced to retreat. While flying over the Principality of Erlia on the way to the second defensive line per her request, Firill and Yuu reminisced about their past experiences there. She then abruptly ordered Yuu to kneel before her and kiss the back of her hand using her authority as the princess. After Yuu did so, Firill informed him that they were now married, much to his shock. Upon exiting the Principality's borders, Firill revealed that their marriage was only effective within the Principality, stating that this would be their secret for now and that divorce was forbidden. During the second battle against Bahamut, Firill and the rest of Brynhildr Class concentrated on defense. Despite unexpected intervention from the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, Brynhildr Class succeeded in destroying both True Dragons with Shion's Antimatter and Iris' Catastrophe. However, the ninth calamity's darkness, which was spreading from Bahamut's trail, attempted to consume Firill and everyone else shortly afterwards, only to be absorbed by Mitsuki through the use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities '''Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Firill has the ability to generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various substances. *'Necronomicon': Firill's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a grimoire. Through it, Firill can execute powerful attacks in the form of spells. **'Aero Blast Quartet': Firill launches four spheres of compressed air at her target. **'Flare Burst Quintet': Firill launches five fireballs at her target. **'Flare Burst Octet': Firill launches eight fireballs at her target. *'Air Road': Firill creates a huge gust of wind that can propel anything caught in it. It can also block out almost anything that may come in its way. *'Air Wall': Firill generates a wall of air that is used as a barrier for blocking incoming attacks. *'Flight': Firill is capable of flying by using air to levitate from the ground. Code Lost: In Volume 10, Firill acquired a part of Code Lost after Yuu split the scrapped Authority between his mates. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Firill possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the true nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of supressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Initially, Firill and Yuu did not socialize much and interacted simply as classmates, with Firill even warning him not to fall for her unless he had the resolve to become a prince. They started getting closer when Firill enlisted Yuu's help in order to mend the rift between Lisa and Mitsuki. After Yuu saved her by defeating Hraesvelgr and freeing her grandfather's soul from it in the Principality of Erlia, Firill fell in love with him, taking back her earlier warning. She has no problem displaying her affections for him openly and often refers to him as her prince, expressing the desire to marry him several times, and doesn't mind sharing him with the other girls as long as she's the only one married to him. She cares a great deal for Yuu, as she scolded him for making her worry when he was hospitalized and when she found out about his deal with Yggdrasil. When Firill was marked by Yuu as one of his mates, she was so delighted that she did not hesitate to come in contact with him. She took things even further before the final battle against Bahamut by conducting a simplified marriage ceremony between her and Yuu, making them husband and wife inside the Principality's borders. Lisa Highwalker Firill and Lisa were acquaintances due to their positions in society, but did not interact much. After being sent to Midgard, the two of them became close friends. She even allowed Firill to be her roommate when her initial room ran out of space due to having so many books. Firill cares very much for Lisa, but often teases her, much to the latter's irritation. Tear Lightning When Tear began opening up to her classmates, Firill was willing to lend her one of her manga to help her pass the time. Since then, Firill would let her borrow any of her books that she might be interested in. The two of them have grown quite close ever since and even live together in the same room along with Lisa. Albert Crest Firill's grandfather, who played a major role in the restoration of the Ds' human rights for Firill's sake. Although Firill described their relationship as being rather distant, since she was somewhat afraid of him, she was still extremely grateful to her grandfather for everything he had done for her and expressed her heartfelt thanks to his spirit after it was freed from Hraesvelgr. Alfred and Fariel Crest Firill's parents, for whom she apparently cares very much, although this didn't stop her from getting exasperated at her father for trying to question Yuu about their relationship. Helen Brown Helen is Firill's lady-in-waiting, who used to be her wet nurse during her infancy. Trivia *Necronomicon is the name of a fictional grimoire appearing in the stories of horror writer H. P. Lovecraft and his followers. *Firill is afraid of thrill rides due to the fact that she feels insecure about leaving all controls to a machine. *Firill enjoys making clothes due to the cosplay culture she learned from the books and manga she read, having told Yuu that she has created several cosplay outfits. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females